Jace King
Jace King, better known as "The Hybrid" Jace King, is an American professional wrestler, who best known for his time in (OCE) and (iSIS). ---- Career Orlando Championship Experience In June 2008, a new superstar who was masked and usually wore a black tank top, with a pair of black tights with holes on them, where beneath the holes were red tights debuted under the name the Nameless. He covered as a man who was in an accident, and developed a severe case of amnesia, and could not remember anything. He regained most of his memory, but never remembered his name. He became the Nameless upon joining the wrestling scene at age eighteen. He was mentored by Brian Church and was dubbed Jace King, but retained the name the Nameless. He went on a winning streak of ten wins, zero losses. Soon, at the OCE PPV Heatstroke, The Nameless fell victim to a draw against the debuting Brian Church in a title match contract match after a XXXacution. The Nameless and Church fell in as a tag team, known as D.A.R.K. D.A.R.K stood for Duo of Antagonistic Realistic Killers. They went on to use Church's contract to win the OCE Tag team Championship from the team of Upgrayedd and Shaddow. The two teams feuded for about two months, the length of D.A.R.K's reign. The reign came to a close during a tag team TLC Match at the biggest PPV of the year, OCE (Guilty as) CHARGED. The match came to a close when Church took both himself and Shaddow out with a XXXacution off of a ladder through a table outside the ring. The Nameless attempted to take out upgrayedd with a Namesake off the ladder, but Upgrayedd reversed into a Version 3.0, throwing The Nameless through two stacked tables. The duo of Church and Nameless lost the OCE Tag Team Championship to the team of Shaddow and Upgrayedd, and The Nameless was out of commission. He soon returned as just Jace King, continuing to bring his mask as a reminder of his past. He went on to win the OCE International Title, only to lose it two weeks later, and leave OCE. iSIS Pro Wrestling On the second return of iSIS Pro in 2009, Jace King signed as the Hybrid. He was involved in the very first match, a Three-Way Ladder Match for the iSIS World HEavyweight Championship against Brian Church and Owen Martinez. Notable Feuds **'vs. Brian Church' (OCE) **'(W/ Brian Church) vs. Upgrayedd and Shaddow' (OCE) Personal life Jace King has not had much of an on-screen love life, as he is mostly concentrated on his matches. In Wrestling Shining Wizard 540 Kick Superkick to the back of the head *'Finishing Moves' *'As The Nameless' **'The Namesake' (Twisting Fisherman's Suplex) **'Fatal Amnesia' (RKO or Double Knee facebreaker) *'As The Hybrid' **'Fatal Flaw' (Leaping Shirunai Transitioned into a Kneeling Spiked Reversed Brainbuster) **'The Physics Of Fire' (360 Twisting Double Underhook Facebuster (Reverse Spinning Unprettier)) *'Weapon Finishing Moves' *'Signature and Regular Moves' **''The Gospel I'' (Cobra Clutch to Half-Nelson Slam) **''The Gospel II'' (Cobra Clutch Crossface) **''The Gospel III/The Final Gospel'' (Cobra Clutch Double Knee Backbreaker) **Shining Wizard **540 Jumping Kick **Superkick to the Back of the head *'With Brian Church' :*''The D.A.R.Kness'' (XXXacution Brian Church into a double knee facebreaker Jace King) :*''The D.A.R.Kest Side'' (Twisting Fisherman's Suplex Jace King and Kneeling Powerbomb Brian Church(Performed in Unison)) :*''Antagony'' (540 kick from King, at the same time as a Bless-TO from Church) :*''Reality Check'' (The Gospel I from King, into the Hard Easy from Church). *'Nicknames' **'The Nameless' **'The Hybrid' Championships and Achievements *'iSIS Pro Wrestling' **No titles held. *'Orlando Championship Experience' **OCE World Tag Team Champion x1 (with Brian church) **OCE International Champion *'Theme' **'Bulls On Parade - Rage Against The Machine (As The Nameless)' ** Hybrid Stigmata - The Apostasy - Dimmu Borgir (Current) **'Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit (As Part of D.A.R.K with Brian Church)'